Umm Hello?
by swatkats23
Summary: Deidara gets captured on a mission, and enlists the help of ino to escape. He brings Ino back and she gets admitted into the akatsuki. DeidaraXIno *fyi,ino makes her first appearace in chapter 2*
1. Umm Hello?

**Hi, this is my first story, I start working on it awhile ago but then decided to finally post it. Im still working on stuff like detail but i will get better, here goes nothing.**

**Stuff that is _Italicized _indicates thought**

* * *

_Fuck_, Deidara thought, "Tobi, be a good boy and HELP ME KILL THEM, HM!" he yelled.

Their mission was simple, get past the Anbu border patrol and do some recon on the Hidden Leaf, then grab a secret scroll for the Leader. But they got in this mess because earlier Tobi tripped off a tree branch as both of them jumped through the woods. And he managed to land on an Anbu and he was going to the bathroom on a bush. And once again Deidara has to help Tobi, even though Tobi pisses the hell out of Deidara.

Tobi jumps up from his back, lands on the shoulders of an Anbu, and snaps his neck. Pretty cool, right. No, Tobi got smacked through a tree by his victim's angry companion. Well, anyways, back to the present.

"Uhhhh, Tobi is a good…" Tobi falls unconscious and hits the ground with a thud. _Damn, I have to do this by myself, _Deidara thought. _So, tobi killed two, the one he landed on and the one that got his neck snapped by Tobi, that leaves two mor…_ Deidara's train of thought was interrupted by a few kunai with explosive tags. BOOM, explosions rip up the heavily forested area they are fighting in.

"Oh, you guys wanna play with explosives," Deidara yelled, "You don't stand a chance. I'll so you some real art!"

**The Anbu's P.O.V.**

"Crap, you missed," the bird masked Anbu said with an annoy overtone, "how do you miss him, he was standing still!"

"Well! He is Akatsuki," the dog masked anbu said. "Wait, were did he go?"

They both look around for a second. "All I see is two white colored spiders flying at us," he paused,

* * *

"Oh….. dammit."

"Art is blast! Un," Deidara yelled. As the blast rips apart the Anbu, one of them manages to lift up his middle finger in his last act of defiance.

**Deidara P.O.V.**

Deidara laughs, _damn leaf shinobi, always fighting to the last breath. _Deidara walked over to Tobi, "Hey, get up you dunce."

Tobi slowly gets up and staggers over to Deidara. "Tobi is a good boy, what did he miss?"

"Only the battle, and way to help me fight," Deidara said as a matter-of-fact.

"But Tobi did kill two of them." Tobi exclaims.

_Damn, he's right... _"Yah, whatever" Deidara said. "Anyways, lets continue to the scrolls."

One clay bird and a sick Tobi later, they arrived at the shed-like structure that the scrolls were being kept. The shed is surrounded by 75 foot radius of field. A four man Anbu squad was already waiting for the Deidara and Tobi combo, hidden in a tree overlooking the shed on the perimeter of the field.

"Dude, I heard they took out one of the border patrols," a fox masked Anbu said.

"Yah, but those guys weren't too bright," a cat masked Anbu said.

"You two, shut it. Better yet, attack them," exclaimed the Anbu leader. "They won't stand a chance, at least not against you two."

"Lets go!" Fox and Cat yelled in unison.

**Deidara/Tobi P.O.V.**

**"**Deidara-sempai, did you hear something?" said Tobi.

"Rock-style, boulder rockets jutsu," an unknown voice yelled.

"Quick, Tobi, jump off my bird so I can dodge the rocks!" Deidara yells as he shoves Tobi off the clay bird. Deidara pulls up in time to see two cylindrical rocks fly past his face, while the majority of the boulder "rockets" fly through the area of the air where he was three seconds earlier, and an angry Tobi sprawled on the ground. "Ha, you should see yourself tobi," Deidara laughed.

Tobi was practically steaming of anger, so he got up and ran towards Fox, who was preparing another boulder attack. However, the Cat Anbu jumped through the air and tried to kick Tobi. Tobi blocks the kick with his arms crossed in front of him. Immediately after his that was a fury of punches directly into Tobi's chest, with a right hook as the final punch of the barrage. Then "poof", a cloud of smoke erupts and Tobi disappears.

"A shadow clone?" Cat said confused.

"Yes, don't get Tobi angry," Tobi said. The Cat Anbu spins around and gets a knee to the gut, forcing her to cough out blood. She falls to the grass, incapacitated. Seeing an opening tobi runs to the shed, he gazes upon a 3 by 3 foot iron safe. _Dang, it's in a safe. I need explosives. Ugh, I hate doing this voice. _"Senpai, Tobi needs to explode a safe"

"Its about time you find it, let's blow it up. Yeah!" said Deidara, who has super hearing when it come to talking about explosives. He jumped off his bird and handed over battle to tobi. Deidara took a look at the safe and immediately knew what clay creation he would have to make.

"Tobi, needs helps" Deidara heard in the distant background.

"At a time like this," Deidara pauses, "fine, whatever." Deidara went outside to find an abandoned field. "this isn't funny…. Ummm, Tobi?"

"Get him!!!," a voice yelled. Four squads of shinobi jump down from the tree's and encircle Deidara. _Damn, when did they get here, oh well, they shouldn't be a problem, yeah. _

"Only 16 of you, ha, you're gonna need more. Yeah" Deidara said confidently.

The clay he had to open the safe was ready to be used. Deidara molded clay in his hand with satisfaction.

**Leaf Shinobi P.O.V.**

The leaf captains eyes widened. "Quick, stop him from using his hands" he yelled. Without hesitation, his men jumped at the Akatsuki member. The Akatsuki ducked and kneed a leaf ninja in the nose, breaking it. then quickly spun around and punched another in the stomach. Then, the captain jumped into the brawl and gave one swift punch to the back of the unknown ninjas head.

"Good job, Shikamaru", said a leaf shinobi in approval

"You have _got_ to follow through, yeah" Deidara said as he drifted out of consciousness.


	2. Surprize

**Its been awhile but I, obviously, have put up a new chapter for your enjoyment. For those two people that reviewed, I praise you. Here it goes… This chapter is fully in first person view as Deidara. ******

**Disclaimer : I don't own naruto, duhhh, I barely even own my ps3**

* * *

Huh what, where am I.

I took a quick peek around, I my clothes are still on, minus the cloak, and Im in a 10 by 10 foot room, and it is completely white, void of color and anything of particular amusement, except for the table that's in front of me.

Oh great, and I'm tied to a chair.

How did I get here? Oh right, I got knocked out. Those stupid leaf ninja must have dragged me here for questioning. Ha, more like interrogation, they wouldn't take an S class criminal like me and be nice, this could suck.

Damn, im gonna be the laughing stock of the entire akatsuki, the first one to ever get captured.

"Dinner", I heard a female guard, she unlocked the door and walked in. "Wow, an Akatsuki," she giggled, then put a tray of food in front of me.

"Just rub it in why don't you, yeah", I paused to look at the food, "I love, umm, whatever this… stuff is, yeah."

"Yeah well, get use to it, yeah," the blonde giggled again.

"Don't mock me ,_un_. So were am I anyway."

"At Anbu head-quarters, and your interrogator will be here in an hour."

"Ok, well, aren't you a little too nice to be working for Anbu."

"No", then she walked away.

"Wait! how am I suppose to eat with no spoon, un!" a loud CRACK engulfed the room as the door slammed. Dammit, she left. I looked down at the tray of this goo like substance that _they _call food.

Well, I am hungry, but I didnt know whether I should trusted that food. I thought for a minute. Oh well.

I lowered my head and licked up a piece of the goo. At least it doesn't taste to bad. Spoke to soon, feeling light headed. Losing consciousness…

* * *

Huh…. no!! I fell asleep again, stupid goo.

" Well, well, look who woke up", a man was in front of me. "It's been a long time since we have seen an Akatsuki member yet alone catch one."

"Fuck off, yeah" I screamed. Putting extra effort on the "F" part of that statement

"Hey, don't get angry, the sooner you answer my question the sooner I leave."

Who does this guy think he is, as if his coat that goes past his knee's wasn't gay enough, but he was wearing a stupid bandana on his head.

"Here's the deal, you answer just one of my question and I will give you your regular clothes back", he said, his eyes shifting away, he smirked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, un…." I look down and realize that my clothes have been replaced, and my boxers feel different too. I snapped.

"How could you come in here after drugging me with a goo like substance that you call food, undress me, then try to pass it of like I wouldn't care, YEAH!!!!", the man obviously knew that I was angry.

"Oh," he chuckled, "I thought they took care of that when you first got here."

If he was trying to anger me, he was doing a really good job. I growled silently to myself. Then I noticed the blonde haired girl from earlier standing in the corner. Wait, was she blushing?! Oh My God, she did it didn't she.

"Well, I'm going to leave for awhile so you can contemplate your options," he turned and walked out of my 'cell', leaving the girl.

Finally, he's gone, I was about to freak, and some negotiator he was. I wonder if I could get anything out her.

"So, it was you, wasn't it", I said as a matter-of-fact.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," she shrugged.

"The one who switched out _all_ of my clothes," I smirked

She started to blush again. "HA! I knew it, yeah. You liked it didn't you, yeah?"

"No", she yelled defensively, "maybe… so what?!"

I was smiling on the inside, with all the constant missions I never got any time to do normal stuff, like flirt.

"Come on, you wish you could have some of this," I exclaimed, "u know you want to, yeah". I moved my leg to get a little more comfortable. "Ow", I winced in pain.

She took a more serious tone, "are you ok?" She rushed across the room and looked at my leg. Then a green chakra enveloped her hand and she touched my upper leg. "It looks like you have a broken leg, don't worry. I'll fix it up in no time."

I felt a warm feeling. How come I didn't notice a broken leg?

BOOM, the door got slammed open, the man from before walked in and saw where her hand was place; on my inner thigh. He was furious, "What The Hell are you doing," he yelled

"It's not as it looks," she screamed.

"I'm taking you in. I've seen this before, I know what it looks like," he pulled out a rope that was pre-knotted for people's hands.

She panicked and ran around behind me and used her medical jutsu so cut the ropes binding me hands together. I sprang up off me chair and ran at him, I made a mental note on how fast she fixed my broken leg.

The surprised look on his face was priceless. He started to punch but I caught it and used his arm to toss him against a wall. The impact knocked him out. I shifted my attention to the girl, whose mouth was wide open, but she noticed me looking at her and got a little scared.

"I'm leaving, yeah", I said, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the moment.

She thought for a second, then her eyes light up. "Take me with you!"

As much as I liked the thought of that, I knew I couldn't just walk out of here, especially with this girl that I hardly even know with me.

"I can't," I said. I turned and started to walk out the door.

I felt a two arms wrap around my stomach and a body on my back.

She pleaded, "And you need me to get through the locked doors, I can even take you to get your clay and Akatsuki cloak back."

"Oh really?", I said, "well, I guess I have no choice."

She let go of me but took my hand dragged me after her. We got to the first padlock.

"I never did get your name," I asked, "what is it?"

She thought for a second, "Ino."

* * *

**Sorry if its a pain to read, i had a problem with present and past tense. Personaly i'm pround of myself for this chapter :) If you have heard other authors say that reviewing make them update faster, well, they were right! it makes me work faster too! later**


	3. Realization

**Here I am once again, bringing you more feeble attempts at good fanfiction. I couldn't decide if I wanted to do a first person point- of-view of Ino or Deidara. So I did a little of both : ) , sorry but im not all that good at typing long chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, duhhhhh.**

"Come on, open the door faster. I think someone is coming, un," I said, a little aggravated.

"It's hard to find the right key, I have like fifty," Ino said, shifting through a ring of 15 keys, not 50.

"Drama Queen," I laughed.

"Shut up, girly" she countered, then snapped the door open and pulled me through. I made a mental note on how soft her hands were. We ran down a hall and took a left, or something, it was all a blur to me. We ran up to a closet door and she simply opened it, without a key.

"Your cloak is in here, it would be a smart idea to put on medical attire and medical mask, like me," she said with enthusiasm.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't think you are actually getting out of the ANBU H.Q. looking like an escaped S-class criminal," she said putting her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Ok," I paused, "but you have to stay out here while I change," I winked at her, then entered the room

* * *

**Ino's P.O.V.**

Him and his ego, I wonder what he is doing… NO! I have to figure out a way to get out of here, I can't think out how he looks without a shirt off. I wonder how long it will be before they figure out what I stole.

The sound of footsteps coming from down the hall enter my ear, an inaudible "eep" escapes my lips. Panicking, I run to open the room Deidara is in, a closet that only has enough room for about 4 people to stand shoulder to shoulder, side by side. I quietly slam the door shut. I turn around and catch a brief glimpse of Deidara just before he finishes pulling his under shirt down.

As if in slow motion; his hair launches into the air as his head rapidly looks up at me, surprised. He eyes widen, giving me a full, and honestly, a nice view of his greenish blue eyes. I pull myself out of my momentary gaze. I reach up and pull the chord that turns off the light. Something catches my foot and I fall on Deidara. This causes him to fall also. My face lands on his chest, with him landing on some conveniently placed pillows.

I really feel stupid, how did I manage to trip over nothing?

The footsteps I heard earlier sound closer

"Hey, Daichi, did you hear something," said a voice.

"No," he added, "that's the third time this patrol."

"But this time I think it's true!" he exclaims as they walk away.

After the moment of drama passed I realized that in my terror, I had snuggled up close to his chest. Wait, his hands were… he was hugging me . I feel an odd feeling, not anger or surprise. Just, content.

Then the reality of the situation set in. I scramble to my feet, avoiding the coat hanger.

"Umm, yeah, we should get going," I said, turning away from him as the red, warm feeling of blood rushing to my face set in. I was blushing

"I agree," he said, thinking for a second and adding, "yeah."

**Deidara P.O.V.**

I open the closet door, and then peek my head out and look both ways. No one is here, it's safe for now.

I whisper, "Ino, you can come out of the closet now." I could almost see the gears in her head rotating.

"Ok," she said, "follow me." She grabs my hand and drags me down the hall. She stops at an intersection. Making sure that no one would see us, or at least I assume that's what she's doing. Even though we would blend in with everyone else, it's still smart to play it safe.

I wonder what caused her to fall on me. Ha, it was probably on purpose or something. But now that I think of it, had she not fell on me, I probably would have turned the light back on and the men outside would have found us. That would have ended my.. errr.. _our_ chances of getting out of here.

"We've been walking for 5 minutes," I said, "are you sure you know the way out of here? hmm"

She sticks her tongue out. "Actually yes, there is a fire escape straight ahead," she pauses for a second, and points down the hall. "See the bright red sign at the end of the hall." I practically feel the smirk forming on her face.

"Oh," I pause, "shut up, I knew that, yeah." Ino chuckles at me.

We start walking down the hall, side by side. Not even 20 feet away from the door.

"Hey Ino," and excited but tired voice said, we both turn and focus on him. "We are short on men need you to fix a patients wound, fast. Sakura is on a mission so you are his only chance. You need to get there fast."

Dammit, so close, 20 more feet, my god.

Ino looks at me, then back to him, then to me. She says, "Ok, me and my assistant will come."

* * *

"Move," I yell, dodging another person. I really have this burning desire to shove one of my bombs down this guy's throat, who is leading us to some exam room in the very crowded lower levels of ANBU H.Q. And to add to that, I'm pretty sure some of these guys are the ones that captured me in the first place. I'm also sure they would have found my interrogators body by now, or that he has woken up and raised an alarm. I bet the only reason Ino is playing along and going to save the patient is because I'm currently safe as long as no one asks me to take of my mask, and that it would raise suspicion if she didn't help. Hell, I'm not even sure I can trust her.

Were slowing down, and entering a room, my eyes widen as the patient drifts into view.

Oh fuck, it's the interrogator I knocked out! Ino turns around and gives me almost the same expression I have on.

"Is there a problem?"

"Umm, no," she replies, "we just were amazed at his injury." Ino immediately went to heal his injuries. I however, turn my attention to our little "escort".

"So, where was he found?" I ask.

"In a holding room upstairs".

"Do you know if he was attacked or not?"

"Yes, the fracture in his scull indicates he was attacked."

I would pat myself on my back if he wasn't standing there, inside I was smiling. I continue, "Did the prisoners escape?"

"Yes."

"Are you looking for them?"

"Yes, they have searched all the upper floors. We didn't raise the alarm because that would let the escapers that we knew they were gone. Say, would you be as kind as to take of your surgeons mask?"

"Sorry I can't."

He raises an eyebrow in suspicion. I look swiftly to make sure the door is shut, and it is, thankfully. I quick look to my right, wait; there is a window in here, and its look like dusk outside. I feel my waist, I have no weapons except for the clay I still have in my hands mouth. I hear a groan coming from the patients table, I turn to see the interrogator opening his eyes, he see's Ino first, then looks to me. His eyes widen, he exclaims, "these 2 are traitors, I'm pretty sure the one in the mask is Deidara of the Akatsuki, I'm not sure why the girl is running but she is too!"

Without hesitation, the escort begins to wind up for a punch, but I use the opening to grab a kunai from his thigh pouch, and then use my other hand to push him back. He took out a kunai with his left hand and 3 shuriken in his right.

He threw with both hands at the same time, I block the 3 shuriken and 1 of them ricochets off my kunai and slices that annoy interrogators neck. Ha, he won't live this time, he has caused us enough trouble.

I throw the kunai then sprint and follow it to the escort. He attempts to block the kunai but I follow through with a punch to his face, slamming him against the wall with a loud THUD.

Triumphantly, I turn around smiling. My jaw drops, Ino was bleeding from her leg, a kunai stuck in her leg, the one I never blocked, her face was pale. Awe-struck, I run over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok," I plead, with worry heavy in my voice.

"I don't think I'll make it," she coughs, then with a smile, "we had a good run".

She fainted, I guided her into my arms, catching her.

"No, No, No," I scream. I can't let her die. Dammit, this isn't like me, why do I care? She is just a tool, to help me escape, that's it. All I have to do is let her fall and I'm out of here.

I look down at her, running my hand through her hair. I can't do it, I can't leave her.

I hear pounding on the door, then realize that the escorts blood was leaking under the door. I pick up Ino bridal style, open up the first story window and step through. Landing on soft grass

At this point I was in tears, silently cussing myself for not being strong or smart enough to prevent this. Using the last of my clay, I create a bird and climb on; I lift off, rising above the city and maintaining a incredibly smooth flight.

I wipe the tears off my face and reach over to Ino, I see her hip pouch, I unzip it and pull out a scroll that says "Basics of Medical Ninjutsu". I open in and start to read.

After 5 minutes of fury reading, I decided to give it a try. I put my left hand on the wound and my right hand on the stuck kunai. Both my hands now have a green chakra over them; the chakra transmits through the kunai and stops the bleeding, while my left hand closes the wound. I all the sudden knew she would live. Sure it would take awhile for her body to regenerate all the blood she lost, but she would be fine.

I pull her up towards me, resting her head on my chest, embracing her. "Don't worry," I said, "I wont let you die."

* * *

**Sorry if thats sounds sappy but its all i could come up with, but at least i finished it :P**


	4. Arrival

**You wouldnt believe how hard it is to update a story when you got kicked off your computer for a weekend, so i had to cut this chapter short, sorry people's**

* * *

My eyes blur into vision. I see a moon and a Deidara shaped silhouette, everything goes black again.

Once again, I open my eyes. Its looks like morning, but kinda windy, I take the liberty to look to my side. Holy Crap, I'm flying… oh, right, Sakura told me about Deidara's flying clay birds.

Wait, this means we got out of Anbu H.Q. I try to shift my leg, a pain envelops it. I groan in pain. Hey, this was the leg that got knifed. Deidara doesn't know Medical Ninjutsu! But, that's the only way I could still be alive right now. He even bandaged my leg.

Deidara looks over his shoulder and see's that I'm awake. "Morning sunshine," he says with sarcasm and a smile.

"Morning girly," I counter. "So how did I get… here?"

He reports, "well, you passed out after getting a kunai knife stuck in your leg. Then I carried you out of a window and made a bird, we escaped as the alarm was sounding."

"And how did my leg get fixed?" I say.

"I uhhh, learned a little medical stuff," He says scratching his head. "But I remained cool, didn't panic once."

"Yeah right," I say sarcastically. "So where are we going?"

"Wow," he says, "you are awake for two minutes and already you have annoyed me with to many questions, yeah." He gives me a playful nudge with his arm.

I stick my tongue out at him and shake my head a little for added effect. Then carefully move my way closer to him, careful not to move my leg to much.

"So, how do you fly this thing?" I ask

"Its art and you control it with your mind," he says joke-fully.

"Oh right," I laugh.

"No! I'm serious," he pauses, "here, hold my hands to prove I don't need them."

I hesitate. What the heck, he couldn't do anything to bad.

The bird starts rolling to the side. "How is your leg feeling?" he asks.

"Good, just don't ask me to walk," I infer.

A grin forms across his face. The bird flips upside down and dumps us off! I scream and hug Deidara for dear life. We do a few barrel rolls and back flips before straightening out

"Sorry!" he yells over the wind noise, "we seem to have arrived at our destination."

Something about falling and spinning helplessly towards the ground scares me.

"If I survive this I'm gonna kill you," I say as a white bird dives level with us and maneuvers us on to its back then levels out, with me and Deidara feeling almost nothing. "Show off," I say folding my arms and turning away.

"Well," he says, "you asked how to fly it, and I answered, but you still didn't believe me. Besides, we are here anyway."

I look around, but see nothing but trees and grass. Our bird lands in a clearing, Deidara jumps off and lands softly on the ground.

"You need help?" he asks, lifting his hand up towards me.

"No, I'm fine," I slide of the edge of the bird, but land to hard. A pain once again surges through my leg. And I once again groan in pain. Then start to fall to the ground, but Deidara catches me before I hit the ground. He swoops me up bridal style.

He chuckles to himself, "you can fall thousands of feet through plain air but can't walk on your own." He starts walking down a path.

"Shut up, you didn't get a knife thrown at your leg," I counter.

"Just saying," he smirked.

Now that I think about it, I never got that much of an answer from him earlier when we talked about this.

I ask, "So, was it tough, getting me out of there and fixing my leg?"

"Well," he looks at the sky, calculating his answer, "I had a hard time with simply pulling myself together," he cringes momentarily. "I had a hard time seeing you like that."

I could see that he didn't want to want to continue that subject anymore, but at the same time it was kinda nice to see someone care about me. He could have left me there, I was dead weight.

We stopped at a big tree, which had a secretive button on the side of it. Deidara presses it and yells, "Let me in!" He put me down so I could use him as a crutch, kinda like how they do it in the movies.

"Who is it," says a voice from over an intercom.

"Let me in or I'm going to blow the door open again!"

"Oh, hi Deidara," Clang, the door opens up to a staircase, Deidara smiles. We start walking down the stairs, slowly because of my leg.

We desend into the base. I expect something really nice for an Akatsuki base, with the whole "Most Feared Organization in the World" reputation they have.

We reach the bottom of the stairs, Deidara uses him foot to push up the knob of the door. I lay my eyes upon an ordinary living room, with 3 couches in a semi-circle and dim lighting, but not so dim it's hard to see, just a step below regular lighting. There is a few shelves with books. 2 hallways are connected to this room one marked "Rooms" and the other marked "Meetings".

"Hey, Deidara, took you long enough to finish that mission, I missed you. Who's she?" said a blue haired girl.

"She uhh, aided me in escaping when I got captured," he starts to walk forward with me, "and I need to go to debrief, excuse me Konan, hmm."

Konan moves to the side but gives me and evil glare. I stare at her back, confused, but am forced to break eye contact when we walk past her, we go down the "Room" hallway. Deidara opens up a door with his name on it and brings me in with him.

"This is my room, I cleaned it before I left for the mission so cleanliness shouldn't be a problem," he states, you should probably take a nap or something, we don't want the wound to open up, cause that could be a mess."

I stick my tongue out at him, crawl on the bed and yank the covers of it, and put on a pout face. He laughs for a moment, "I have to go debrief. I did fail the mission after all, and lost Tobi."

He turns to leave the room, "Don't get in trouble, yeah."

* * *

**I am about to get kicked off again so see you next saterday as usual :P**


	5. Feeling Better

**I couldnt update as fast as i would have liked to. But i did none the less so HA. I have to thank fellow author Cole-Hyuuga for helping me lay out the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO IS NOT MINE!!!!**

* * *

"Damn, the door is stuck again," I say with a little frustration. I twist the knob and gently kick the door open.

"Hey Pein, I'm back," I say as I enter the room

"Good, so how did the mission go?" says Pein, who is seated in an office chair. His office has wooden walls, a fireplace which lights the room, a few book shelves, and trees in 2 of the corners, I don't know why he has trees, but he does.

"Well," I pause, "I got captured and lost tobi, I was placed in Anbu headquarters for questioning, yeah."

"So you failed," says a bored Pein.

"Well… yeah, I failed, but I brought a medic back with me, yeah", I say with confidence.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he yells.

I try to justify it, "she would have raised the alarm if I didn't, yeah."

"Then why didn't you just push her off your bird or something," he says still yelling.

"Because then, they could have tracked me. And even then, Konan isn't an all out medic, she's just good with Band-Aids and butterfly stitches, seriously. Plus, we need a new member to replace tobi until he gets back. That is, if he gets back."

He sits back in his chair, rubbing his temples. "Fine, we will initiate her tomorrow."

"Ok then its settled," I say acting normally. SWEET!!!

**Konan's P.O.V. **

"Damn fucking blonde!" I have worked to win over Deidara for to long, then this stupid girl comes in and gets him in one day.

I knock over a lamp in my room… I have to get rid of her, but how?

Let's see, since Tobi didn't return with Deidara, Pein is going to initiate Ino. I can get him to send Ino on a hopelessly impossible mission, yes. That's perfect, but that won't help because Deidara is going to be her partner, no doubt about it. I could get Pein to make sure that only Ino goes on the mission, all I have to do is distract Deidara so I he be able to go after Ino, it's almost perfect. I just have to piece together the puzzle.

* * *

**Deidara P.O.V. Next Morning**

"Yawn" Who could have thought a couch could be comfy after a long mission. I throw off my blankets. I yawn again is I stumble off the couch, rubbing the crust off my eyes as I walk towards my room. I twist the knob of my door

Damn, it's locked again, same as it was last night. I do not feel like being beaten by a door again, seriously, I'm locked out of my own room.

I use a little clay ant I made earlier and make it crawl into the lock. I raise my hand near my face, with my pointer and middle fingers pointing up, "katsu". A soft thud sound comes from the lock as it gets blown open. Hehe, maybe I should be a professional home intruder instead of a bomber, although this is my room. I push open the door slowly, then stop suddenly. I feel like being mean today. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 steps back, I look around to make sure no one is in my immediate vicinity.

Yes its clear. I sprint to the already cracked open door, I lift my foot and practically jump to the door. My foot contacts the door and makes a loud and low pitched BOOM. I continue into the room a few steps and yell, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!!!"

She actually jerks off of the bed in terror, taking the sheets with her as she rolls onto the floor

She lays there on her stomach, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her hair undone and randomly assorted across her face, . "What the Hell!" she yells, "You better hope I don't catch you."

She picks up the sheets and tosses them at me, and sprints at me as the sheets travel through the air.

"Well I guess you're feeling better," I say dodging the sheets, "but I'm still a hundred percent." I run to a corner, she follows but I double back around to the bed and jump on. She stops next to the bed. I say, "Hah, I own this bed and everything on it."

She looks around for a second, then jumps up on the bed, "but you don't own me," she says as she sticks her tongue out.

I grab her tongue "oh, we will see about that, yeah."

A voice comes over the intercom, "Everyone head to the meeting area… for a meeting."

"Hmm, I don't remember getting that," I ponder.

"You can let go of my tongue now," ino muffles.

"Oh, right," I let go, "well we have to go, so…" I jump off the bed and raise my hand. "I will escort you, there, yeah," I say in the most sarcastic voice I could come up with, accompanied by one of my world famous grins.

* * *

**Ino's P.O.V.**

We arrive at the "meeting area", which was really just the area with the couches we were at earlier. A group of about five of us sat in a circle. A guy with blue skin, and looks like a shark, sitting next to a guy with blackish hair, who is showing absolutely no emotion. The blue haired on I'm assuming is Konan. She is sitting next to a Orange haired dude.

He stands up, "hmm, let's see, Kakuzu and Hindan are on a mission, Zetsu is doing reconnaissance as usual, and Tobi is lost." He looks around and sees Ino, "Ah, that's right, we have a new person among us, lets introduce ourselves, I'm Pein, your leader." He sits back down.

"Hi, I'm Konan," she says.

"I'm Kisame," says the blue guy.

"I'm Itachi," says the still emotionless one, who now is crossing his arms.

"And you already know me," says Deidara.

Pein turns and reaches behind the couch he is sitting on. He pulls out a box, "Now, down to business, Deidara has brought back a medic from Konoha, due to Tobi's disappearance, we need a new member," Pein pull out a scroll and reads off it, "So by the power invested in me, I bestow to you," he pauses, "This is normally the part where I give you a ring but tobi has it, So I will skip that part and give you the cloak."

He stands and hands me a well folded cloak to me, "well, that's was all, meeting adjourned." He walks out of the room.

After a few moments of silence, "I'm hungry, who's up for breakfast!" I exclaim.

"Yeah!" says kisame.

"I'm on it," says Deidara. He stands up and walked to what I'm assuming was the kitchen area.

"So…" I ask, "Why is Peins face always in a shadow or something in all the pictures we have of him?"

"Because," Itachi says, "He has to be mysterious and cool to his enemies."

"I thought he was going to be the feared leader of death or something."

"Oh yah, he is scary, but he's ok once you get used to it," infers Kisame.

"Hey!" Deidara yells from the kitchen, "How many eggs do you want?"

"Give us one a piece," I yell back.

"Ok!" he yells. 3 minutes later he walks around the corner with two plates in his hands and sits down next to me. "Here you go," he hands me a plate consisting of an over easy egg, two pieces of bread and a four slices of bacon.

"Where are ours?" asks Kisame.

"Your plates are in the kitchen, I would have brought them out but I'm too lazy," he says leaning back in the couch.

"Ugh" they grunt as they get up to get their food.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day," I ask, stealing a piece of his bacon. He gives me a look, but not just any look. The 'How Dare You Steal My Bacon' look. He swipes a piece of bacon off my plate and bites off a piece, over exaggerating the chewing.

"I guess I'll give you a tour of the base, and get you in a shower, you stink," he laughs.


	6. contained

**Well, its been 3 weeks but i have finnaly updated another chapter, i had to be pushed a bit by my friends but here it is; enjoy (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto, but i do own my ps3**

* * *

"Ugh," I groan, I agreed to give Ino a tour of our base. Well, I suppose it isn't too big, all I have to do is show her the three bottom floors, yeah, that shouldn't be too hard. I bet I could make this fun.

I take the last bite out of my breakfast. I look over to Ino who is sitting next to me on the couch.

She has only eaten half her food. I say, "Why aren't you eating your food, I spent all of 3 minutes slaving over a hot stove to make that."

She chuckles, "And I bet it was soooooo difficult."

"Well, It's time to give you a fairly short tour of our base, starting with the kitchen!" I jump up and grab her free hand, then pull her up with me.

"Hey," she says with surprise.

"Great, you're not sitting anymore," I say sarcastically as we walk to the kitchen, which is really just a quick left after exiting the "living room".

"Time for an obvious explanation of everything of interest in this base," I point towards the stove, "this is where we cook food, without food, you die."

I lead her to out of the kitchen and take a left down a flight of stairs. I find a light switch through the dark and flick it on an off a few times, with no response from the light.

"The lights don't work," I infer.

"Wow," she laughs, "your powers of perception truly amaze me."

I glare at her for a second, then look around for spare flashlights using the limited light coming from upstairs, I see a box to my left marked "flashlights".

Well, that was easy. I open the box and toss a flashlight to Ino, "here, take this," I say. I pick up a flashlight for myself and turn it on, then wave for her to follow me.

"The downstairs of this base has one hallway," I say as we walk down the hall, I point to the my left, "this was once a bedroom but that guy died so no one comes down here anymore." I turn around to Ino, who is looking into the room with a slightly suspicious expression on her face.

"Moving on," I say pulling her along. "Straight ahead is the escape hatch out of the base if anyone attacks us," I pause, then and with amusement, "it is wired to detonate multiple explosive charges around the base and destroy everything in it, yeah," I smile.

"And that isn't the slightest bit creepy," she replies.

"No, it's art," I turn to a door at the right of the escape door, pointing my flashlight there also, "This is where you would go if everyone else escapes through the door and the countdown timer above the door has started, this baby is impossible to break," I pause ," my bomb will leave particles in the air that destroy the body from the inside out for a few days so the door will automatically open along with the escape hatch out underground, when its safe that is."

"Why doesn't the escape hatch underground just open right away?" she asks.

"Hmm, good point," I pause to think, "but I have something that will make up for it," I take her hand and open the door to the safe room, about a 10 by 20 foot steel box. I forcibly pull her in front of a white box, "A mini fridge, yeah!" I exclaim with pride.

"Wow, that better have some good food in it."

_**SCREEEECK, SLAM**_

My eyes involuntarily widen as my gaze meets the door, which obviously had just closed on us.

Damn, 24 hours until the door opens, why didn't I install an emergency open button?

"So, uhhh," Ino shines her flashlight around the room, "how do we get out of here?"

"We don't," I walk to a wall and randomly pick a spot and sit down, "I recommend getting comfy, yeah. Unless someone comes down and opens the door from the outside, which no one comes down here anyway." Ino sat across from me, on the other wall, except she sat next to the refrigerator.

Damn, why didn't I think of that, "could you throw me a soda, please?"

"Ok," she turns and opens the fridge and uses her flashlight for light, "do you want a Mountain Dew or a Dr. Pepper?"

"Ha," I laugh, "any other stupid questions? Just kidding, I'll have a Mountain Dew, yeah." She tosses over a can for me, "thanks," I smile.

I hear a small "eep" come from Ino as her corner of the room goes dark. "What was that," I tease.

"I'm… afraid of the dark," she says, shifting her eyes to a corner of the room.

**Ino P.O.V.**

It's true, I'm afraid of the dark, ever since me and Sakura walked through a park during the night, I wonder how she is doing, and the rest of my friends.

I know that being afraid of the dark is pointless, there never is a monster creeping behind me or a stalker. Sometime it's the fear of what is hiding in the dark in my apartment and will jump out at me when I turn the light on, but that also has never happened, go figure.

Its hard to think when Deidara over there is shining the flashlight directly at my face, with a grin, as if he knew it was getting on my nerves, "Would you stop!" I yell.

"Fine, be that way, hmm," he crosses his arms, but manages to keep the flashlight shined at me

"You're so immature," I say.

"Oh like your any better, yeah."

"How so?"

"You're Ms. Afraid of the dark over there," he smirks, and adds with a mocking tone, "how can a shinobi trained in the art of killing others with no hesitation… be afraid of the dark."

"I'll break your head with that flashlight," I lunge at him from across the room, as I near him I reach for the flashlight, but he counters by holding me back with his forearm across my upper chest.

"Is this what you want?" he holds the flashlight on the tips of his fingers to keep it that much further away from me, but I use a hand to tickle his left armpit, he laughs and pulls in his left arm which was holding me back. I practically jump forward, forgetting about my left hand but just inches short of the flashlight I get held back. I realize Deidara has "restrained" my left hand in his armpit, but his armpit isn't sweaty, which is a relief.

The position we are in at the moment is nothing less than awkward. He is sitting cross legged leaning against the wall. I'm on my knees, with one arm in his armpit and the other hand viscously trying to grab the flashlight, and im leaning over him, but still at eye level.

He takes advantage of the current situation and abandons my left hand and uses his arm to push me off him, but somehow manages to pull me back so I am sitting next to him on the wall.

Then the flashlight in his hand flickers,


End file.
